Space Bound
by SlickNickShady
Summary: This story was inspired by the song "Space Bound" from the 2011 Grammy Award winning Best Rap Album "Recovery" by Eminem. The story may get a little angsty in parts but REMEMBER this is just INSPIRED by the song. Not a song fic. Pheely.
1. Chapter 1

Space Bound

_2006_

"When our lips met, I just had this great sensation flow through my body." "Do you know that feeling, V?" Keely said to Via.

"I can't say I have Keely." Via replied and then expanded on that "I have never been kissed before."

"Well I hadn't either before yesterday with Phil." Keely said with a smile.

"That was a pretty intense kiss, considering it was the early A.M." Via said with a laugh. "Speaking of which, where is Diffy? Figured he and you would be arm and arm this morning." Via wondered aloud.

"Oh, he and has family had to go out of town for a few days, will be back in my arms come Monday." Keely lied to Via.

"And Hackett signed off on that?" Via asked.

"What Hackett doesn't know won't hurt him, V" Keely replied.

"True, well ill see you later" Via said to Keely as she headed home. Keely did the same and started walking the opposite direction home.

Keely didn't like that she lied to her closest remaining friend in the 21st century but she had no other choice. Phil was more of her rock than she ever imagined he could be. Yes, he was her best friend who she fell in love with. But without Phil, who was she?

Before Phil, she was a shell of her current self. The Keely of today existed but was afraid to come out and reveal herself. Phil brought it out of her. As she continued her walk home she decided she was going to bed. She wasn't feeling good and she had an empty feeling inside. Love is most definitely evil she thought.

_2121_

Phil Diffy was playing the blues on his Harmonica like he had always done when he was feeling down. Lloyd saw this from where he was at in the kitchen and thought to himself that while he may be clueless when it comes to something's, when it came to Phil or Pim he wasn't. So he just headed to where Phil was and sat beside him.

"You know, Dad" Phil said then continued "the saying…_'and Love is Evil, spell it backwards ill show ya'_ is really speaking to me." And with that Phil went back to his harmonica.

_2006_

As Keely lay in bed she had numerous thoughts run through her mind and a lot of tears coming out her eyes. How could Phil do this to her she wondered. Leave me just like that after all they had been through. Knowing all the pain this would cause her. Then she would tell herself that's not fair to Phil and then thinking those same thoughts instead to the elder Diffy's.

It was only a matter of time before more people started wondering about the Diffy's. How long would she be able to hold it together in front of her Mother? And if somehow she ever spilled that the Diffy's were from the future. She would be laughed at and locked up she just knew. People would think she was nuts. Keely felt cold and alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_2121_

"I don't care what it takes" Phil screamed. Lloyd was stunned, never before had Phil gotten that loud with him.

"When I'm not with her my body aches and I feel like I have no strength." Phil said with his hands on his head then added "No limits. No boundaries, No lengths."

"I don't know what to tell you son." Lloyd said in a comforting tone but he could see it was no use. He needed to let Phil vent.

"I just pray that 'she'll think of me, whenever she looks up in the sky and see's a star' as Eminem once said." Phil went on "I'm just so lost without her."

"I know she feels the same way." Barb chimed in.

"What are we supposed to do?" Phil said solemnly. Barb looked at her heartbroken son and then glanced at her husband. Lloyd knew he had to think of a plan.

**AN: Where to begin with this chapter? This chapter as you can see doesn't go back and fourth between years. Some people may not like the quick changes from century to century. So since this story isn't going to be much longer anyway, I figured I could so it this way from here on out. No more references to the song in the story. Basically I have the conclusion to the story in my head, just need to get to that point. **


End file.
